


Morning wood

by LGHarris



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGHarris/pseuds/LGHarris
Summary: The title speaks for itself.....





	Morning wood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago.

It’s early……. You’re not sure what time it is but you know it’s early. You slowly come to realize you’re not the only one in your bed.  
Then it all comes back, last night…..  
The concert…you went with a friend. You didn’t really want to go but she insisted and you owed her one.  
She had been dating a guy for a while and he worked the sound stage of the local venue. She was excited because she had been invited with a friend (Me) to come to the show that night. It was some death metal band you had never heard of. I think she said GHOST. SO because she’s your friend you go.  
You decide to go the classic little black dress. It’s made from T shirt material and super comfy but you look great in it. With black stockings and killer boots.  
SO moving forward the show was AWESOME! The band was amazing and the lead singer was , well ….He was a lot of things. Sexy, charming and funny all in one. You couldn’t stop staring at him the whole time he was on stage.  
The after party…… You and your friend are hanging out when her boyfriend shows up and she says to you ””We’ll be right back” (wink wink) GREAT now I’ m here alone, and my friend and her horny ass boyfriend are somewhere doing the DEED.  
So with a “sigh” and a note to self to never do this again, you head to the bar. Might as well drink. You order a Capt. and Coke and try to calm down…… While you’re steaming about your friend you don’t realize there is someone behind you until HE speaks. “Hello” you hear and jump a little , shaking you out of your thoughts. You turn to look at the person and come face to face with the lead singer of the band. You swallow your drink and say “Hello” back.  
“I couldn’t help noticing that your friends have kind of left to fend for yourself” . His accent was thick but you understood what he said. “”They didn’t just KINDA leave me, they did leave me “ I said slightly annoyed. He grinned and said “”Well let me sit with you until they return and I will keep you company”. He sat next to me and ordered a beer. So one drink turned into two, which turned into three. Then out came the shots. By now we were both feeling good and the flirting had been going on for a while now. First it was just with his eyes but now his hand was on my knee. I have never been a “One Night Stand” kind of girl but DAMN with this dude I totally would.  
When my friend finally returns I was over being mad because my new found friend was keeping me quite entertained. Finally after one more round of drinks he leans close to me with his hand on my lower back and whispers” Let’s get out of here” I look at him and whisper back “Where are we going?” “Well your place of course” He grins .  
Luckily knowing my friend’s reputation for last minute change of plans I drove. I wasn’t too drunk to drive the short distance back to my place. The issue was slipping away with out being seen.  
I head to the ladies room and when I come out he was there waiting for me. “Now is our chance” He says. He grabs my hand and we head to the parking lot. Finally finding my car we’re just about to get in and he says “”Wait!” I turn to say something but lips meet mine in a soft kiss. Soft at first then he pushes me up against the car and his hands are everywhere. After a few minutes of groping we get the car and I head to my place. I have never wanted to go home so badly. We barely make in the apartment when we are at each other. Hands, tongues ,arms & legs everywhere. We do it on the floor , the couch and finally collapse in my bed, exhausted.  
So here we are now, the morning after……  
I rolled on my side to watch him sleep. God he’s magnificent. He is great in bed and knows just what to do and how to do it.  
He sleeping so soundly on his back. When I notice a disturbance in the sheets….. MORNING WOOD.  
My mind instantly goes back to how good he felt inside me last night and I am horny again. I’d love to take a peek at that beautiful cock of his again. Maybe if I just gently lift the covers I won’t wake him…….  
So slowly and ever so quietly I lift up the sheet for a look. Before I can do anything I feel a hand gently start playing with my hair and I knew I was BUSTED. “See something you like my Pet?” He asked. So slowly look t words his face and he has that mischievous grin . “”Well I was just”…… you blush and don’t really know what to say. “I didn’t want to wake you but I just wanted to….. “to what?” he asks “to look,” I said. “is that all? Just to look “ He asks. “Now that you’re awake maybe more” ,you smile and wink, feeling your face getting hot. “By all means don’t let me stop you my pet, I’m at your mercy”  
You bite your lip and slowly start to pull the sheet down more exposing his chest and stomach and the “Morning Wood” was now a Tee Pee. You start to kiss his chest and work your way down to his stomach leaving soft butterfly kisses and gentle nips as you go. He adjusts his pillow to get more comfortable for what is about to happen.  
Your hand in now heading south under the sheet to explore more where you find his member almost fully erect. You start to gently stroke it a you are kissing his stomach and tender area right above his cock. You can hear his breathing becoming more rapid as you move lower. Finally the sheet is off and there it is in all it’s glory. That beautiful muscle of his. Your mouth is watering just thinking about giving him head. Not to mention how wet you already are.  
Slowly you take the head of his cock in your mouth swirling your tongue and sucking on it like a lollipop. God he felt so good in your mouth. You start going deeper and stroking harder as his moans get louder and breathing more hitched. His hand in your hair is now a balled up fist and next thing you know he has pulled your mouth off him. You look at him confused but he says “What kind of guest would I be if I didn’t reciprocate your advances, lay on your back my Pet I have something for you. “ You lay on your back next to him as rolls on his side and starts kissing you. Gentle at first then more aggressive as he fingers are doing amazing things to your pussy. He realizes after just a few seconds you’re dripping wet and pretty much ready for him but he wants to make you wait for it. He starts with just one finger then two and by now you can hardly contain your moans under his kiss. He kisses his way down your chest to your stomach.  
You want him so bad you want to tell him to forget the foreplay and just FUCK me but you certainly don’t want to be rude. SO you let him continue even if you’re about to go mad.  
He is now between your legs in position to eat you out. He looks you dead in the eyes as he licks his lips and says” Breakfast of Champions” He slowly start to just lick your slick opening , stopping every now and again to watch you squirm (Fucker) and then continue. When he starts nibbling on your clit you have to hold on to the bed sheets so you won’t go crazy. Finally you just can’t take it anymore!  
“Please, please Baby just Fuck me. I need to feel you inside me.” you beg. As he wipes his drool and your juice off his chin he starts to crawl up over you until his hands are on either side of your head and is hovering over you. Looking you square in the face he says “ My Pet this has been a marvelous experience for me, I hope it was for you too as he gently enters you. Slowly he starts to thrust going deeper each time as he devours your neck.  
Your hands are now on his upper back holding on for dear life. Harder he thrust s as your cries of passion get louder. He finally finds your hot mouth and kisses you hard and deep . His tongue swirling in you mouth . God he feels so good!  
You’re getting close and you can tell he is too because his thrusting in becoming spastic and he is now holding me so tight and me to him that we are one. “Oh my God you feel so GOOD!” He says as he comes undone .He made the most beautiful sounds as he came like singing . I am now holding on to him as he finally sends me over the edge and I cum myself, calling out his name over and over.  
Finally once we have gathered ourselves a bit and as we lay together basking in the after glow of it all. I roll over on my side and look at my phone. SHIT it’s 8:30 and I need to be at work soon! I feel him spoon up behind me and starts kissing me on the shoulder as he says in a husky voice “I think you’ve earned a sick day and you need to stay in bed all day”….. You turn and look at him and he gives you a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
